


12 Days of Papcest

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, shipping fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Papcest drabbles for the '12 Days of Papcest' event on Tumblr.





	1. Cash/Slim - Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts), [alicedragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/gifts), [Paintyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintyyy/gifts), [Sincognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincognito/gifts), [Maxladcomics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maxladcomics).



> Chapter titles will be the ship and prompt for the day.
> 
> And I don't know what maxladcomic's Ao3 is or even if they have one else I would've gifted it to them properly too.

Slim had _trusted_ Grillby. Razz had told him he’d been stupid to do so but Slim hadn’t listened. He’d been nothing but a side-fling to Grillby, he never would’ve found out either if he hadn’t walked in them.

With an angry growl, he skipped another stone over the face of the almost mirror like lake in front of him. He’d thrown it poorly though and it didn’t even bounce, dropping into the lake with a loud splash instead. It could go fuck itself then, Slim didn’t care.

“Your bro’s looking for you.”

Slim jumped and snapped his head around to see that Cash had invaded his secret spot. He probably knew where it was because he had one just like it in his universe.

“I don’t care right now,” Slim said as he settled back down to look over the underground lake again. He hadn’t wanted to be disturbed but of all the people do it, Cash being the one to do so was of the better options.

Cash walked over and sat down beside him. “I know.” Well if he wasn’t going to insist Slim go out and face Razz’s ‘I told you so’ then he could stay.

Cash picked up one of the smooth stones that made up the back of the lake and skipped it across the water. It was much more elegant than Slim’s throw had been, almost seeming to slid across the water until it was out of range of the one lamp that lit the area.

“So, uh… what happened?” Cash asked after throwing a few more stones.

“Grillby cheated on me with another flame elemental.” And Slim had never felt more betrayed in his whole life. He’d _trusted_ Grillby.

“Yeah, my Grillby’s a dick too.”

“What he’d do to you?”

“Eh, not much, just tried to poison me a few times, almost succeeded once. So, fuck him and fuck your Grillby too, right?”

“Yeah,” Slim replied with a half-hearted chuckle, feeling slightly better despite everything. “Thanks.”

“What the fuck you thanking me for?”

“Talking to me and stuff I guess.” Not making a big deal out of Slim’s problem or reaction to it.

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s have a rock skipping competition. Whoever wins gets to annoy the loser with as many rock puns as they can come up with. If you say ‘no’ then you forfeit and lose by default, making me the winner.”

“Fine, you’re on.” No way was Slim going to let that challenge slid. And if it distracted his mind from more hurtful things then good, Grillby wasn’t worth all that anyway.


	2. Slim/Fell - Rule

“So… you’re like king now?” Slim asked as he strode into the throne room. The question was unnecessary, Fell was sitting right there on the throne. He even wore a crown and held the Royal Scepter in his hand. His clothing was much the same though, armor. _And_ Red had told Slim all about it But… it was still… not something he wanted.

“Yes,” Fell said. “If I didn’t take the role, someone worse than Asgore would’ve.” That wasn’t the only reason he’d taken it though, he had ambition. The prideful gleam in his eye spoke volumes about how pleased he was to have this job. He’d be a good king, no doubt about it. But…

“What does this mean for us?” Slim had to ask eventually might as well get it out of the way as soon as possible. They’d been dating for well over a year now, the longest Slim had ever maintained a romantic relationship, he wasn’t ready for it to end yet. But Fell would be busy now doing king stuff and he’d be expected to find a Queen and produce an heir.

“It means, you can be my Queen if you want to be?”

“Wait, what?”

Fell stood, leaned the Royal Scepter against the throne and strode over to stand in front Slim. Where he promptly went down one knee and took one of Slim’s hands in both of his. “Will you marry me and be my Queen?”

An absurd giggle escaped from Slim as he looked down at Fell with a mix of shock, confusion, and… happiness. “You’re… _proposing_ to me right now?” This was _not_ how he’d expected this confrontation to go. He’d been prepared for the worst and yet was getting the best.

“Yes, I am. You’re answer?”

“Uh… yes.” What other way could he respond? “Of course.”

Fell let out a sigh of relief as he straightened. He opened his mouth to say something but Slim kissed him before he could. He stiffened bit before melting into. This was good, Slim was happy with him and that’s all that mattered. They could figure out the specifics of the King and Queen stuff later.


	3. Fell/Cash - Trust

“You really sure about this?” Cash asked as he looked around the living room of Fell and Red’s house. It smaller than his own had been but still had a similar feel to how everything was set up.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Fell said. “It’s not ideal but it’s better than you two staying in your world.” True, but that wasn’t hard with how awful things had gotten after the human had passed through, killing almost everyone. Ash had tried to salvage it in his bid to become King, a highly sought after role. He’d almost died for it, would have if Cash had teleported him away.

Cash had brought him here out of sheer desperation to give him an opportunity to heal up. He’d been intending to leave as soon as Ash was healed but… here was Fell offering to let them stay forever.

Though the oddest part of all was the fact that Cash _wanted_ to. He’d known Fell for a long while now and… had grown to trust him. It might be stupid but… he did. So…

“All right, we can stay, if Ash agrees to anyway.” Which… he probably would, he’d tried and he’d failed, it wasn’t likely he’d want to try again.

“Very good,” Fell said, sounding pleased. “You can go and get anything from your world you want to keep.”

“Uh, nah, we got nothing.” They had nothing of value anymore, it would’ve all been burned down or stolen by now. There wasn’t even any point in checking. “Thanks for uh… your help and stuff.” It was hard to say it out loud but Cash couldn’t be more grateful. Trusting Fell this much could very well come back to bite him in the butt later but… he didn’t think it would.


	4. Fell/Stretch - Sacrifice

“I’m pregnant.”

Stretch almost flinched. “Uh… you sure?”

Wordlessly, Fell lifted his shirt, revealing a souling safely housed in ecto-flesh that had formed in the cavity underneath his ribcage. Yep, he was pregnant all right and there was no doubt that Stretch was the father.

On one hand the thought was exciting, Stretch had always imaged himself having kids one day. On the other though, he wasn’t sure he was ready for them yet. Not to mention Fell’s world was dangerous, Stretch more than trusted him to take care of himself under normal circumstances but… while pregnant with their child was another thing entirely. But… asking him to come live with Stretch, _abandoning_ his universe, still wouldn’t be, right, would it?

“I’m keeping it,” Fell snapped, lowering his shirt and glaring at Stretch as if Stretch were suggesting he do otherwise.

“I’m glad,” Stretch said, genuinely meaning it. “Not that I… wouldn’t let you do whatever if you _didn’t_ want to keep it or anything. I just… don’t know if I’m ready for a kid quite yet. But… we can make it work, right?”

“Yes.” Fell took a deep breath before continuing, forcing out the words as if they hurt. “But… I don’t want to raise a kid in my universe, I can’t put a child through that when I have an option not to. So… can I move in with you?”

“Of course.” Stretch had to hold back a sigh of relief. “You sure though?” Fell had gotten mad at him last time he’d suggest Fell move in with him. Rightfully so too, Stretch had had no right to ask that of him. But… he was willing to sacrifice all that for their child.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”


	5. Pink/Slim - Clean

“It’s not really that big a deal, is it?” Lust asked. “I don’t think he’s going to care much.”

Pink frowned at him. Of course it was a big deal, Slim was coming over for dinner, not just dinner but a _date_ , he’d said ‘yes’ when Pink had asked him out. So the house _had_ to be clean and tidy lest he think they lived like animals in a pigsty of socks and sex toys.

“All right, all right,” Lust said, lifting his hands in defeat. “No need to give me that look. I’m just saying he’s you know… the lazier of the two so there’s no need to stress so much about cleaning the place.”

Pink opened his mouth to reply but froze when the doorbell rang. That _had_ to be Slim, he was half an hour _early_. “Take this and leave,” he said instead, shoving the box of things he’d picked up off the floor into Lust’s arms. Lust _thankfully_ teleported out without making any further fuss.

Pink looked around the living room one last time. It wasn’t perfect, it needed to be vacuumed, but it would have to do because Pink was out of time to clean it any further. Unless it was a false alarm and was just a door to door salesman instead. No way to know without answering it.

Before an awkward amount of time could pass but not so fast it would seem like he was in the living room waiting, Pink answered the door with his best smile. It _was_ Slim.

“Hey Pink, how’s it uh… going?” he said kind of awkwardly as he walked in.

Pink closed the door behind him. “It’s going great, you’re early though.”

“Yeah uh… sorry about that, my brother insisted I show up early and stuff. I hope that’s okay.”

“Oh, it’s fine. Dinner’s not quite done yet so we’ll have to wait a bit. We can just hang out until then.”

“Cool beans.” Slim shrugged and flopped onto the couch. “You’re place is nice by the way.” Score, he _did_ notice, well… sort of, he didn’t notice the floor needed to be vacuumed but whatever. Pink’s efforts to clean the place hadn’t been in vain.


	6. Fell/Cash - Generous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now might be a good time to say I've been picking the pairings with a random number generator. Except the first few, I asked my friends on Discord for Papcest pairings for those but they're not available to give me one when I sometimes end up writing these at like passed midnight so I switched having RNG decide for me instead.

“That’s generous of you but we’ll be fine,” Fell said, crossing his arms to hide how unsure he was of the truth behind the statement.

“Dude, your fucking _house_ was burnt to the ground. Let go of your fucking pride for once and let me fucking _help_ you,” Cash replied. “We have more than two guest rooms so it’s not a big deal. Stay here at least until you have enough money to get a new place. I’m not going to offer to pay for it, I know how you are about that kind of shit but I ain’t going let you live out on the streets either.”

Fell shifted, uncomfortable, wanting to agree but… it felt so wrong. He didn’t need help or… he _shouldn’t_ need help. He _should_ be able to fix this mess on his own. And… “I don’t want to be in your debt.” Being in someone’s debt was less than healthy most of the time.

“You won’t be, we’ve been dating for like a year you moron, this is what couples do, they help each other, let me help you for once. You’ve helped me with a lot of shit, think of this as payback for that. And I know for a _fact_ if I were the same position you’re in now you’d offer me the same exact thing I’m offering you and if I said ‘no’ you’d think I was being needlessly stubborn, prideful, and stupid. Don’t fucking pretend you wouldn’t.”

Well he wasn’t wrong. Fell _would_ offer him the same thing, even with his smaller house and he _would’ve_ gotten annoyed if Cash had tried to refuse his help when he clearly needed it but… it still didn’t feel right for Fell to accept his offer. … He was being stupidly prideful though, he trusted Cash and that trust had proved warranted time and time again. He _wasn’t_ going to take advantage of Fell or Red, neither was Ash likely to. Refusing would end with Fell and Red living on the streets for an indeterminate amount of time which had a good chance of resulting in death so…

“Fine,” he said with a defeated sigh. “ _Only_ until I can afford a new place though.” He needed his independence and didn’t want to rely on his rich boyfriend’s generosity for any longer than was necessary.

“Great, awesome, thank you.” Cash gave Fell a quick kiss on the check. “Love you.”

“I… love you too,” Fell replied, hating the fact that he was blushing. Maybe living with Cash for a while wouldn’t be so bad.


	7. Pink/Fell - Flower

A knock on the door drew Fell away from his morning chores. It wasn’t a knock he recognized, meaning it was no one he knew. Cautious, he peeked through the curtains. His soul almost skipped a beat upon seeing Pink standing out there, patiently waiting for his knock to be answered.

What was he doing here? Well visiting obviously but… why? Surely, he’d have more fun spending time with any of the others. Whatever though, Fell wasn’t going to leave him waiting outside in the cold especially when he was dressed like that.

“Hello handsome,” Pink said with a warm smile as soon as Fell opened the door. He strode in, his walk graceful and sexy in a way that never failed to draw Fell’s eyes. Was it wrong to find an alternate version of yourself attractive? Probably not, right? Not that it mattered a whole lot, Pink might flirt with him occasionally but that didn’t mean the attraction was returned, he flirted with everyone, that was part of the culture of his world.

“Good morning,” Fell returned, closing the door. Would it be rude to ask him why he was here? There had to be a reason though, right?

“I brought a gift for you.” Pink reached into his vest’s pocket and pulled out a flower. What kind of flower, Fell didn’t have the knowledge to say but it was pretty and purple. “Do you accept?”

“Sure thanks,” Fell said, accepting it when Pink held it towards him, earning an excited smile from Pink. It smelled nice too. “Can I ask why though?”

“Oh uh,” Pink let out a laugh, his face flushing pink. “I forget sometimes that your world’s customs are different from mine. Um, in my world, gifting a flower is the way we ask each other for a more serious romantic relationship. It’s not necessary but… it’s tradition so… you still accept?  It’s fine if you don’t.”

Oh, that… was a thing. And here Fell had been thinking Pink didn’t like him the same way. This meant he did, right? … Yeah, probably, so… “Yes, I… still accept.” Even more than he did before.

“Great,” Pink said with a sigh of relief. He stepped closer and kissed Fell’s cheek. It was chaste and sweet but… still made Fell’s soul feel warm. Before Pink could step away, Fell kissed him back, on the mouth this time, Pink reciprocated. It was… nice, Fell could get used to this.


	8. Fell/Stretch - Storm

The loudest crack of thunder Fell had ever heard disturbed the peace, making Stretch jerk up from his nap on Fell’s shoulder. He disappeared with a pop a half second later, leaving Fell alone on the living room couch.

He stood with a sigh and headed upstairs to the room he shared with Stretch, it was Stretch’s go-to spot when he panic-teleported. “You okay?” he asked as he knocked softly on the door, not wanting to burst in and possibly spook him again.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just uh… a bit spooked,” came the reply through the door.

“Need me to get the music player.” Stretch was afraid of thunder, they were working on it though. Exposure to it had gotten Fell over his initial fear of it, the same should work for Stretch too. Fell never forced him to endure it when he wasn’t in the right mindset for it though.

“Nah, I’m good, it just…” Another loud crack of thunder interrupted him, making Fell flinch a little too. It rarely got this loud but this was storm season.

There was a short pause before Stretch spoke again. “Uh… actually yeah, the music player would be nice.”

Fell quickly went and got it along with a with a warm blanket.

“Sorry,” Stretch said hanging his head in shame when Fell entered the room.

“It’s fine.” Fell would never look down on someone for being afraid of something still relatively new and so loud. He’d be a hypocrite for doing so anyway since upon reaching the Surface his first reaction to thunderstorms had be fear as well. But he was more used to handling fear and thus he’d worked through it much quicker than Stretch was. There was no shame in Stretch taking a bit longer.

“Thanks,” Stretch said as Fell handed him the blanket and music player. “Stay?”

“Of course.” Fell sat next to him and it wasn’t long before Stretch was wrapped up in the blanket and cuddled up safely next to him, headphones blaring music loud enough to drown out any further thunder strikes. They’d stay like this until the storm passed and then go back to what they’d been doing before and pretend this hadn’t happened.


	9. Cash/Stretch - Exile

“No more puns, get out, you’re in the way, shoo.” Fell made a shooing gesture with both his hands towards Cash.

“Ah but…”

“No ‘but’s, get out, we’re trying to make supper.”

With a sigh, Cash turn on his heel and exited the kitchen, leaving Fell and Rus to do their thing. He had better things to do and bothering them had been starting to get boring anyway.

“S’up?” Stretch greeted him in the living room. He was lounging in loveseat, playing video games.

“I got exiled from the kitchen for trying to help.”

“Yeah, I’m _sure_ you were trying to help and not getting in their way at _all_.”

“ _Totally_. They’re just rude and kicked me out because I’m better at cooking than them.”

Stretch chuckled. “Want to play _Smash_ with me?” He gestured to the TV, he was already playing against a computer, his game now paused.

“Eh, sure why not?” Cash shrugged as he flopped onto the loveseat next to Stretch. Video games weren’t really his thing but Stretch liked them a lot and spending time with Stretch was always nice and fun regardless of what they were doing. And sitting basically cuddled up with Stretch would be a good way to pass the time until supper was finished.


	10. Pink/Stretch - Hate

“I hate this.” Stretch would’ve crossed his arms in annoyance but couldn’t with Pink standing in front of him fixing his tie. ‘Fixing’ being a near synonym for ‘tying’ in this instance due to how badly Stretch had botched it upon attempting it by himself.

“I know dear,” Pink said patiently.

“I hate parties, I don’t want to go. And Muffet’s going to be there, I hate her too.”

“Yes, but it’s your baby brother’s bachelor party, he’s getting married tomorrow, you’re going for him.” True, that didn’t mean Stretch had to like it though. If Blueberry _had_ to throw a party why did it also have to be a formal one and why did he have to invite Stretch’s ex to cater the event? Surely, he could’ve gotten one of the other Muffets or really anyone else. Even Rus’ poorly made spaghetti would’ve been worth dealing with if it meant no Muffet.

“And look at it this way,” Pink continued, stepping back to admire his handy work. “I’ll be with you, Muffet will see that and she’ll see that you’ve moved on from her and gotten yourself someone better. She’ll be miffed for sure.”

“Well… I guess that’s not so bad then.” She’d see how hot and wonderful Pink is and should feel inferior in comparison. “I would still rather not go though.” Parties weren’t his thing unless they involved, getting high, drunk, and/or video games, this party would have none of that. Well there _would_ be alcohol but getting drunk was actively discouraged.

“I know. But don’t worry, we can sneak away at some point for a little fun.” Pink winked, giving Stretch a seductive smile. “Maybe even multiple times if you like, see how much we can get away with before we get caught. And we’ll _definitely_ have fun when we get back.”

“Oh uh… okay.” He could survive the party if that’s what it took.


	11. Stretch/Slim - Wound

The wound looked worse once they got Slim’s hoodie off. Stretch winced at the sight of it, broken ribs were _never_ fun. He knew that and he’d only had experienced it once and even that hadn’t been as bad as this.

“What happened?” he asked again, swallowing back his unhappiness at the sight so he could start cleaning it. He wasn’t a healer but he did know first aid, Gaster had taught him that much at least.

“For the last time, it’s none of your fucking business,” Slim replied with a frown. He was taking the pain like a champ, barely reacting to it.

“Uh… it kind of _is_ my fucking business when you come to me to help you fix it.” And Stretch was worried about him to the point he was almost angry about this. Slim got into too many fights and got injured because of it, not often this bad but he shouldn’t be getting into fights. “I think I have a right to know when I’m the one patching you up asshole.”

“If that’s the case then, I’ll leave.” Slim slid off the counter and reached for his coat.

“Wait no.” Stretch blocked him. “I want to help just… sit back down please, sorry I got mad.”

Slim huffed and looked towards the exit to the kitchen before sighing and sitting back on the counter and letting Stretch tend to his wound. “Sorry too, shouldn’t get into fights and stuff, I know you’re worried and stuff.” He looked to the side, obviously trying to hide the blush on his face but not succeeding. “It’s complicated stuff having to do with shit in my world that you don’t need to understand, not something I want to do.”

“Well uh, sorry you have to deal with it. But uh… maybe you’d prefer to uh… stay here so you don’t have to deal with it anymore?” Stretch had been thinking about offering this for a while, he cared about Slim and wanted him to be happy, unfortunately his home universe wasn’t a happy place. Now maybe wasn’t the best time to ask this but… it had come up so why not?

Slim gave him a thoughtful look. “You mean it? I can move here with you and Blue.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind. I’ve talked with my bro about it too, he’s cool with it.”

“Uh… can I think about it? I’d have to talk to my bro about and stuff.”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.”


	12. Fell/Stretch - Pick Your Favourite Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked a random prompt from the list of previous ones, it's Crown.

The crown was heavier than Fell had thought it’d be and seemed to get heavier by the day, it was just an illusion though. The responsibility was immense but he’d be lying if he didn’t say he liked being King.

He finally had the power to do something about his shitty world, it would take time and a lot of effort but even if he couldn’t fix it, he could make it better. Things were already getting better in small ways, most of the corruption that had run rampart in the Royal Guard had been cleared out. Murder and missing person – kidnap – rates had died down to below the average before the chaos Asgore’s fall had brought upon the Underground.

But as good as it all was, there were times when he felt lonely and unsure of himself. He could _never_ reveal this openly though, that would lead to someone making a move to dethrone him, he couldn’t risk that when he had enough risks to his newfound title as it was. He couldn’t talk to Red about it either, he had his own worries to deal with being brother of the new King, he didn’t need to know how much Fell sometimes doubted their ability to fix the mess of the kingdom Asgore and ages spent trapped underground had created.

Which was why during one of Stretch’s frequent friendly visits he ended up spilling it all out to him. He trusted Stretch and since Stretch wasn’t one of his subjects, he was safe to talk to about this. Initially he meant to mitigate how much it was bothering him but once he started it all just sort of came out. The way Stretch silently and attentively listened to him made it impossible to hold anything back.

“Wow,” Stretch said once Fell was finally done. “That’s heavy but… I get it. I’d probably worry about that stuff too if I was in your position. I think _most_ people would.”

Fell let out a sigh of relief before taking a drink of tea, he felt slightly better having voiced his worries. “You think I can do it? That I can… _fix_ this?” He’d never needed nor wanted to ask for insurance before but… he’d also never been in charge the entire Underground and bent on making it a better place for as many people as possible before either.

“Yeah, you totally can,” Stretch said with conviction that eased Fell’s soul perhaps more than it should’ve considering the fact Stretch didn’t know enough about how fucked up this world was to truly know. “You’re doing a good job so far, just got to keep doing a good job and things’ll keep getting better.”

Fell eased back into his chair and looked around the room. They were in the secret garden room attached to the royal chambers via a hidden door he’d found by chance, it was the best spot for tea and private conversation. “Thank you,” he said, hopefully Stretch knew he was also thanking him for just letting him talk about it as well as the encouragement. That’s all he’d needed, was just to talk about it and have someone tell him he was doing good.

“Anytime,” Stretch replied with a smile. Fell appreciated him more than he could ever know, he’d have to make him his Queen one of these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these were all so short but that's all I had the time and stamina to write. If you liked them anyway feel free to leave a comment. <3


End file.
